Cry Me A River
by TomParis7
Summary: A Ten/Jack song!fic based on the song Cry Me A River by Michael Bublè. Based on the events a the episode Utopia. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! Angst/love/sadness... just a short one-shot.


**_I don't own any Doctor Who characters, I do however, love writing for them!_**

Cry Me A River

"DOCTOR!" Capitan Jack Hartness yelled, his hair whipping back as he ran. The TARDIS was wailing and screeching, slowly dematerialize.

"NO!" Jack leaped forward with outstretched hands and gripped the edges of the TARDIS, feeling the cold wood beneath is fingers as the TARDIS was thrown through the vortex.

"DOCTOR!" Jack yelled again, feeling his body lurch back and fourth. His fingers were slipping, any second now he would fly off… Then he felt his organs begin to shut down. Slowly bur surely, he lost consensuses and only faintly felt his body hit cold earth before he passed out.

••••

"Doctor, I'm really sorry, but there's no heartbeat, theirs nothing… he's dead." Jack heard as though through heavy water, a woman's voice.

'_Rose?' _His mind thought disjointedly. He began to pull of out death, sitting up quickly and gasping. A woman next to his ear let out a scream. Jack heaved in huge breaths, collecting himself. Then his eyes began to focus on the scene in front of him.

There was a black woman with large brown eyes and a messy ponytail looking at him, behind her stood the Doctor himself, well it must have been the Doctor. He didn't wear a leather jacket anymore though, and now he had longer brown hair. It must have been a regeneration, Jack reasoned, and not a bad one at that. In fact, he was not complaining at all. Jack then focused closer on the woman, a small smile creeping up his cheeks.

"Captain Jack Hartness. And who are you?" He gently touched the tip of the woman's chin.

"Martha Jones." The woman said breathlessly.

"It's nice to meet you Martha Jones," Jack chuckled.

"Oh don't start!" The Doctor yelled from the back, a deep scowl fixed on his face.

"I was only saying hello!" Jack reasoned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I don't mind, really." Martha shot Jack a quick smile before helping Jack to his feat. He stumbled slightly then regained his balance and puffed out his chest, fixing this new Doctor with a stare.

"Doctor."

"Captain." He said back. The Time Lords hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Good to see you."

"And you."

Jack could feel the tension crackling between them.

"Same as ever…" The Doctor continued, "Although, have you had work done?"

Jack lifted an eyebrow at this, "Like you can talk!"

The Doctor paused for a fraction of a second then comprehension dawned on his face, "Oh yeah! The face, regeneration. How did you know it was me?"

"Well the Police Box kinda gives it away. And I've been tracking you for months…" Jack paused, his eyes dark, "You abandoned me." Jack nearly spat.

"Did I?" The Doctor asked without pause, "Busy life, moving on."

Jack's heart fell. And he had the sudden urge to shout at the Time Lord. He wanted to yell, 'Busy life! All you do is travel! You are never actually too busy to come and get me! I was dead, and you left me there to die!' but he held his tongue and instead replied.

"Just gotta ask, Battle of Canary Worf. I saw the list of the dead… it said." Jack didn't want to say it out loud and could tell the Doctor didn't want to hear it.

"It said Rose Tyler."

"Oh no sorry, she's alive!" The Doctor exclaimed, but Jack noticed his eyes telling a different story.

"Parallel world, safe and sound, and Mickey, and her mother."

Jack felt his heart jolt to somewhere near his throat at this. He couldn't believe it! He would never believe Rose to be alive, and to find out she was made Jack want to sing out.

"Oh yes!" The Captain exclaimed, rushing forward and pulling the Doctor into a tight hug, which the Time Lord only half returned. He laughed along with Jack though and smiled when they broke apart.

For a fraction of a second, Jack saw a true sadness pass the Doctors eyes. It seemed to hold Jack in it's grasp, giving him a true glimpse into what the Doctor was hiding beneath that mask that he chose to show Martha. He glanced at his companion and released she had no clue what agony the Alien was in.

Jack, Martha, and The Doctor began walking through toughs of grass and dirt, heading along a rocky path. Jack kept on glancing in the Doctor's direction, seeing more flashes of pain, and wondering what was going on in that ancient head of his. The Doctor and Martha headed a little ways away from Jack, talking quietly to themselves.

"Now you say you're lonely…." Jack muttered, looking straight at the Time Lord, "you cry the whole night through. Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river" He scoffed. Jack felt a pang in his heart. The Doctor acted like nothing had happened, leaving Jack on that hunk on metal, unable to die, but completely alone.

The truth was, even if Jack wouldn't admit it, he loved the Doctor. And not in a way that he loved other people or hit on them. In a true and unstoppable force that pulled at him. He loved everything about the man. His mind, his words, his voice, and his hair, (oh god his hair). But the thing that hurt Jack the most was that the Doctor would never love him the same way he did. And that's why Jack fooled around with others, because it filled the gap that the Doctor ripped out of him when he abounded him.

"Oh I cried a river over you." Jack continued to walk, fuming. "And now you say your sorry, for leaving me their too, well you can cry me a river." He spat to the ground. "You drove me nearly out of my head, and while you _never _shed a tear. I remember all that you said. You told me love was nothing, and showed me you were through with me."

"And now" He growled, "You say you love me. Well just to prove that you do, why don't you cry me a river, huh? Cry me a river. Because I cried a river over you."

"Hey Jack!" Martha called, and scampered over to him once more. Jack hitched a smile on his face once more.

"Yes?"

"We should meet back over here. The Doctor has a plan."

"Ok." Jack agreed, and he walked back with the companion to where the Doctor stood, gazing at the open city below.

••••

Jack sat alone, waiting for the Doctor and Martha to get back with some supplies from the TARDIS. He sat on the cold earth of Utopia, gazing down at the stone city below, his mind racing.

"You say you love me but you lie."

The Time Lord came back with a handful of objects, Martha in tow. They began to set up things here and there, to get readings on the city. Meanwhile, Jack watched.

"And now you say you love me. Well how about just to prove that you do. Come on and cry me a river. Like you cried a river over Rose. Oh cry me a river, because I cried one hell of a river over you." Jack felt a lump starting to build up in his throat. "I cried a river, now you can too. Cry me a river…"

Jack stood up quickly so the two looked around.

"You know what Doctor? You left me. You left me there on that planet. And _don't _you dare tell me you moved on. Because I didn't. I waited for you for 100 years when my vortex manipulator burned out. And you probably forgot about me. Didn't you?"

"No." The Doctor insisted, looking startled, "I didn't forget… I just moved on."

"Oh that's just crap." Jack shook his head, "Because look at you. You pick up some random girl from the 21st century, thinking she'll fill the hole that Rose made, but she doesn't, does she."

Martha looked from one man to the other, horror struck. The Doctor face darkened.

"Don't. Just don't." He began, closing his eyes.

"Doctor, look." Jack stepped forward, putting out a hand, "I know what happened to Rose was terrible, I really do. But how do you think she feels?"

"I- I-" The Doctor stuttered, for once, lost for words.

"She probably feels like I do. Like she was abandoned and alone."

"Don't talk to me about being alone, Jack! Don't you dare." The Doctor growled, not even trying to hide his anger and pain now.

"Oh yeah, because you are alone. But listen Doc, did you ever stop and think that you're the one who is leaving people?"

"No… I-"

"Exactly." Jack spat. "And I obviously wasn't important enough to take me with you. Was that it?"

"Jack-"

"Ok Doc. Well cry me a river, for all I care. I can't stay here. I just can't." Jack stalked off, his tailcoat whipping out of sight.

"Jack!" The Doctor yelled. There was no response, "Dammit!" The Time Lord cursed and ran after Jack's retreating steps and finally caught up with him.

"Where do you think your going?" The Doctor inquired, grabbing Jack's arm. Jack jerked it out of reach, "I am going to use this." He tapped his manipulator, "and then I am going to leave."

"Jack, please. Let's be reasonable."

Jack turned to him, blue eyes staring into brown. "I'm sorry Doc, I really am. But I can't keep on doing this. I know you will never appreciate me and I get it. I'm not Rose. To you I am just some hot shot who sleeps with any life form within 5 feet of me. (Which granted, is somewhat true.) but I don't think I can keep chasing after you. So, I'm sorry to leave, but I have to go. I can't be here." Jack grabbed his vortex manipulator and began tapping in coordinates.

"Wait Jack!" The Doctor yelled, "Jack please!" He wasn't listing.

"Jack I-"

But then Jack vanished into a whips' of smoke and dust. "Love you too…" The Doctor finished to the empty air around him.


End file.
